1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to consumer electronics. More specifically the present invention relates to the context-aware interaction integrated with media playing.
2. Description of the Related Art
The current media playing experience is, for the most part, a non-interactive and passive experience. For example, when viewing a television program on a television, the user simply watches the television. When a user listens to a music file on a portable media player, he or she simply listens to the music. While there are mechanisms available that allow users to use the same devices to interact with other data sources, such as a mechanism provided in newer televisions allowing users to surf the Internet while watching a program, the interaction is not geared specifically for the media being played. To the extent that a user wishes to “interact” with elements related to the media being played (such as, for example, purchasing a DVD copy of a television program being viewed), the user must do so manually.
Technologies exist that allow devices that have both media player and Internet-searching abilities to automatically switch between the two based upon the function currently being performed. For example, an options panel having a set of buttons can be used both in a television-playing mode and an Internet-surfing mode, providing a unified viewing experience. However, such technologies are limited to the system simply being aware of the current function being performed by the device, and the system does not take into account other factors, such as the media being played itself.
Furthermore, media playing is currently a single-device experience. While there may be any number of users watching or hearing media from a single device (such as a family sitting down and watching television together), the experience is limited to that single-device. It is becoming more and more prevalent, however, for there to be multiple accessible (and potentially Internet-enabled) devices usable within the same general area. For example, many individuals now carry cellular phones or other mobile communications devices with them at all times, many of which are Internet-enabled. Indeed, some mobile phones are “smart” enough to be considered mini-computers rather than what traditionally would be considered a phone. Additionally, tablet computers are becoming more prevalent, as are digital picture frames, which are also becoming Internet (or at least home network) enabled.
What is needed is a solution that improves upon these mechanisms.